


Secret Santa Surprise

by vanillalime



Series: Oz Advent 2016 [3]
Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Gen, Oz Advent 2016, Secret Santa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-06 22:57:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8772694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanillalime/pseuds/vanillalime
Summary: Gloria dreads buying a Secret Santa gift for Claire.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from my LiveJournal as part of my 2016 Oz-themed advent calendar countdown.

"Okay, we're all set," said Father Ray with a clap of his hands. "Everyone bring in their Secret Santa gifts by December 24 and place them here under the tree. We'll open them up at the staff party that afternoon."  
  
Everyone began filing out of the break room, heading back to their posts. As Ray turned around to grab his cup of coffee, he realized that Gloria was lingering behind, still staring at the little slip of paper that she had drawn out of the hat.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked her.  
  
Gloria grimaced. "I don't suppose you'd be up for a trade?" she responded.  
  
"Why?" he asked with a tilt of his head. "Who'd you get?"  
  
"Claire Howell."  
  
Ray burst out laughing. "Uh, no," he replied. "She still complains about the flower pot I bought her three years ago."  
  
"She complains about every gift she's ever received! She's impossible to buy for!"  
  
Ray nodded his head sympathetically. "I know," he said. "And, unfortunately, everyone else knows, too. I doubt that you'll be able to find anyone who wants to trade with you."  
  
He patted her shoulder. "Maybe get her some candy," he suggested.  
  
"Oh, then she'll just say that I'm trying to make her fat or something," Gloria fretted. Shaking her head, she walked out of the room, a dejected expression on her face.  
  
Three weeks later, the staff re-assembled in the break room for their annual Christmas party. Ray volunteered to play Santa during the gift exchange, and when he picked up the box with Claire's name on it, he briefly glanced at Gloria in curiosity. But she was busy examining a bit of fluff on the sleeve of her Christmas sweater and didn't return his look.  
  
Ray handed the box over to Claire to open. "To Claire, from Gloria," he informed the party-goers.  
  
Claire eagerly tore through the wrappings and lifted the lid of the box. Then, gasping, she froze in place. She sat there for several seconds, staring at the box's contents, before suddenly leaping out of her chair.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" she exclaimed. "Look at this!"  
  
She held up a leather cat-o'-nine-tails and quickly snapped it in the air.  
  
"This is the best present ever!" she proclaimed enthusiastically. "Finally, something I can really use! Thanks, Dr. Nathan!"  
  
The relief on Gloria's face was evident for all to see. "You're welcome, Claire," she responded with a bright smile.  
  
As Claire continued to put on show, demonstrating her whipping skills to all of the other staff members, Ray meandered over to where Gloria was sitting.  
  
Bending down over her, he quietly said, "Nice job. How on earth did you come up with the idea?"  
  
Gloria laughed. "Actually, I didn't," she replied. "I completely forgot about the Secret Santa exchange until this morning. So I just looked in my closet and used the first thing I could find."  
  
As Ray's mouth dropped open in shock, Gloria got up, walked over to Claire, and gave her a Merry Christmas hug.


End file.
